


I’ve told the truth, I didn’t come to fool ya

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Again, Gen, Geralt has things to make up for, Yenn does care but don't tell her I told you, jaskier is in danger, portalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Yennefer delivers a message to Geralt about Jaskier. Really it's impossibly short and nothing happens, other than Geralt know he has some bridges that really need extensive repairs done...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 16





	I’ve told the truth, I didn’t come to fool ya

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny bit of nothing ficlit? from a song lyric writing prompt (from Hallelujah, in the title).  
> Was sort of at a loss for relationship tags for this one... it takes place at some point after the dragon hunt 🤷🏼♀️ Let me know if you feel strongly that a relationship tag should be removed or added.

“Why would I come all the way here to lie to you? I don’t even want to see your face.” Yennefer said, her lip curling in a slight sneer.

“Then why _are_ you here, Yen?” Geralt asked.

“I don’t know! Because despite your grumbling, you seem to like the bastard. I imagine you’d be upset if he were to die. I… wouldn’t want you to find out I knew and decide to blame _me_ , somehow. I’m not here because I’ve forgiven you. Because I haven’t. I won’t.”

“I know,” he said softly.

“… Good. Well, we’re done here then. And you owe me.”

He nodded, and she portalled out without looking back.

Novigrad. He had to find Jaskier in Novigrad. Quickly. Another person who wouldn’t welcome his face. He sighed. He deserved it. Maybe saving the bard could be a way to start towards his good graces. Geralt started to pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
